Myrmecophobia
'General Information' ' '''Also known as "fear of ants". We're a room, but not quite like any other. We also happen to have a beach a quarter of a mile away. '''Chatroom Definition: '''The name of the room is a phobia: (refered in the sentence above) known as "fear of ants". Not much is known about this "online" fear. But it's obvious that it refers to the ants of Kongregate, and some sort of fear of these ants. Another theory is that it's just a plain out fear of ants. 'The History of Myrm' Myrm, as it is often called, is speculated to have been created between the late 07' period to the early 08' period, though none really know the exact date. COME ON RAIN! FINNISH THIS! if you need a list of when our regs got modded, i can look them up for you :P (if you know who i am o.e) 'Members of Myrmecophobia' On average, the chat has around 200+ users in the room. Among them, there are a ton of "usuals" in Myrmecophobia, so here's a list of some that are most common. FireandIce -(slave owner)'' 1337al -(Alt is Psae) Icewire Fouzy98 InXile412''-(A.K.A. SR)'' Elitekitten '' -(Previously known as EliteSlayerX2 )'' Sintendo337 GamerGuy249 Gio10 GriffinGold Iwannakissthesun lymebomb5 synomonia valrossen forten042 Smookie shammaye DarkAngelOfPie PrincessStarfire calmboy8 MelancholicRain Titanrex ra376953 There are many more to list, but those are some of the most common. Trolls: 'For every good thing in this world, there's someone out there trying to destroy it. A ton of trolls have been reported, tracked down, and dealt with. Not meaning to list any names, we still have a certain person that contributes to being "a troll of Myrmecophobia." Let's just call these people: "Your average (American) teenager" 'Teh Important (and boring) Stuff 1. Behave yourself in the chat. 2. Don't be a troll. A.k.a. No spamming or over annoying other users. 3. Tone down the swearing. It's okay to swear a little bit, but don't over do it. Other people are trying to enjoy this site. 4. Have respect for others, they will no doubt return the favor. 5. Moderators and Admins are there to help, not to be yelled at. (That also isn't accepted the other way around) (Additional note: You can yell at admins. Just don't swear at them.) 6. People who are "Grammar Nazi's" {Note from IceWire: That should technically be, "Grammar Nazis"} get on everyone's nerve now and again. If you ask them to stop (politely) they'll most likely stop. If not, run. 7. When in doubt, call a mod. Head over to Modfriend's account and lookup mods that are online. (Note: This is somewhat redundant now as we rarely don't have a mod in the room. Damn mods climbin' in my windows, snatching up my trolls and rapin' them.) 8. Private messages shouldn't be taken for granted. Make sure you know what you can and can't do with PM's. ( Note: A good example of this is not yiffing in the open chat. Or cybering. Or talking about Barack Obama.) 9. These chatrooms are suppose to be for entertainment, so enjoy yourselfs. But remember, there are rules and guidelines you should follow. If everybody participates in making the chat a great place to be, it'll be a better experience for everyone. *Reminder: Everyone on kongregate is the same, no matter if they're just an average user, or an admin. Everybody should be treated with respect. If people aren't treating you correctly, then feel free to seek help. Bullies, spammers, and trolls are not tolerated on this site. ' 'Special Organizations/Characters 'The Walrus' The Myrmecophobia community has developed a series of long running jokes, usually referred to in conversation. Among the most famous of these is that of user valrossen, (Swedish for "the Walrus". As such, he is often called "Val" or alternately, "Valro". During times of extreme peril, he will escape to the many escape tunnels he has made all over the years. Few have gone into them, but many speculate that it is just a large cave with ladders leading to the surface, due to Val diggin so much. 'Grammar Nazis' These Gramar Nazis will do anything to make sure people are using good grammar, especialy if they are speaking in a text-based format e.g 'OMG ths gme so ossim' Currently, no list stands but I will get round to it as soon as i have finnished updating the page. 'The Regs List' Mods There are currently 5 mods in Myrmecophobia: FireandIce, Iwannakissthesun and 1337al, and now introducing Sintendo337 and shammaye. They've all been with us for awhile, and are respected throughout the room. FireandIce (Who has a lot of nicknames, but nothing really sticks) is currently the room owner (which is probably the 3rd time this has been mentioned) and has some great moments in history with this chatroom. Currently 16, Fire left the chat early 2010 (not entirley) but is coming back regularly throughout this year. 1337al (alt called Psae) or "Al" is currently the only "everyday" moderator in this room. Al was brought to myrmecophobia through a mod call (the mod call was made by EliteSlayerX2), Al's gender is top secret. Came 2nd in the Myrm Pvp Elements 2010 Tornament Sintendo337 (commonly known as sin) was a regular user in myrm since 2008 and only in 2011, became a moderator. he is a reg often seen in Myrmecophobia, often kissing up to the other mods (hehehe) especialy Al . <3 Currently The yearly Elements tornament organiser for Myrm, Its a fun thing which members of Myrm can look forward too :P Came 3rd in the Myrm Pvp Elements 2010 Tornament shammaye Iwunnakissthesun Regular members EliteSlayerX2[[file:Developer_icon.gif]] The only regular developer is Elite, (known as Elite....or The Grazi). Elite's been a member of Myrmecophobia since he came to the Kongregate (June 7th). Currently 14, Elite is a known usual within Myrmecophobia. After he became a furry, Elite changed his name to EliteKitten. Most people call him Kitty now. fouzy98-(on Vacation or Moving) Nuff Said GeneralWhiskers-(Hasn't been on in awhile.) (known as gen or whiskers) is currently level 27 (age is unknown) and has been coming to Myrmecophobia for around a year and 5/6 months. People know gen as a pretty respectable guy, even though opinions may vary. He usually keeps the fort down if there's a fight going on. InXile412-(Somewhere far away, picking flowers.) (Also known as Xile, or SR "Supreme Ruler", nickname given to him by moderator iwannakissthesun) Been in Myrmecophobia since Aug 1, 2009. He is one of the most disrespected members and will usually lose his temper if you disagree with him on something, or he might ignore you. He tends to be negative and disagree with other people himself, but sometimes will be a decent member if you speak to him in a polite manner. Arguing with InXile often ends in an irrelevent and uninteresting topic. If you want to get on his good side, send him a white rose. Gamerguy249-(Whereabouts unknown. Shows up sometimes though.) is currently level 16 and has been coming to Myrmecophobia for about 10 months. Even though he's usually respected, his moods may change. You never know whether he'll be your pal, or just plain out yell at you. valrossen-(Is seriously Swedish) (called Val or Valro) Member since Jun 24, 2008. Spent the first 2 years in swedish chatrooms, but got bored and moved on to a random chatroom, which happened to be Myrmecophobia, where he settled and made good friend with most regulars. He is a frequent roleplayer, and always roleplays as a pocket walrus, and will hide in peoples pockets when someone is after him. DeltaInferno-(Off being amazing somewhere.) Usually referred to as Delta, this self-confessed Grammar Nazi moved to Myrmecophobia after a run-in with teh N00bz of Blackmyst about a year ago, and since then has developed special bonds with the vast majority of Myrmecohpbia's (Or New Valrossia's) inhabitants. He will greet everyone with a friendly face, and an open book so becoming a friend with this friendly gentleman couldn't be easier. Finally he is New Valrossia's Master Acronymical Paladin. Ask for further details. ^^ <3 you Bob!!!! <3 Bobxce-(Most likely screwing with other people's minds'. Hasn't been on for a while.) (Known as Bob.) Is a well known regular in Myrmecophobia. Bob is a somewhat cynical person, but don't let that fool you; he loves everyone. Except for trolls. He eats trolls. IceWire-(Hangs out in other, less homosexual rooms. Still visits often though.) (A.K.A. Ice) is possibly one of the most enigmatically open of the Myrm Regs. He is known to show pictures of himself, things he is doing, and talk openly about his life, but not many know if this is actually his life he is discussing or a fantasy to escape from his true existence. He claims to be a writer, and has let a few of the regs read his novel. While he is generally pretty rational, at times he behaves in aggravating and irrational moods: calling out what he thinks is a lie, fighting with marijuana users and/or gays and/or wiccans and/or pretty much anyone else he disagrees with. Possibly manic-depressive. Possibly schizophrenic. Probably insane. Ice creates poor techno, fantastic writing, and interesting conversation topics. Refers to people he likes as "Sapienti", a term that the exact derivation, etymology, and source is unknown. He is commonly the friendliest person in Myrm, usually because he is defending someone. Can be quite adept at flaming out someone he doesn't like. Ice takes an acute interest in cataloguing the lives of other users, possibly because of said insanity. One of the most influential members of Myrm, he has coined the terms, "Myrm", "Kong" and nicknames the new users with their handles. A badge-hunter, he is the only reg to post badges, and is currently a level 24. A member since late August, 2008, his first account was forgotten when he took a short sabbatical, and was reborn as IceWire. to quickly gain the acceptance of Ice, merely speak politely to him, or ask him a question. He usually will take you under his wing, if you are a noob. If you are a higher level than him, he'll usually treat you quite respectfully. liberty_prime-(Zombie expert) Member since Jun. 11, 2009. More commonly known as lib, liberty or prime (or 'primey' if y'all really want to annoy him), he is prone to long periods of absence due to college work. He likes people. Gets punched a lot. He's an expert on Zombies, Surviving the Zombie Apocalypse and has memorised Max Brooks' Zombie Survival Guide. He has a blog, ask him about it if you like. Turchx(No one knows where he is.) A proud boy whose been in Myrm since August 08. Turchx is commonly known as Turch and is a former role-playing master. Is commonly know for 1. His constant RP outbreaks 2. His seniority 3. His long forgotten Smoothie God Legacy. (Kudos to Comm, Mai, and Sintendo) Smookie ... (Ask her.) Killthetoy-(Does stuff.) A strange man with strange plans. Once chatted exclusively in the Hall of Odin, but came to Myrm one night when it was empty and he was bored. Switches between the two rooms at random. Friends with valrossen, IceWire, and MelancholicRain among others. (Yes, I wrote my own entry. Deal with it.) Titanrex-(a T-rex and a spartan helmet) Erm what more can be said about a simple survivng T-rex, that and a spartan helmet and eye beams erm and prehaps he is also a viking despite common misconceptions about the helmet... for 2 years my kong account has haunted my dreams..... but its always a laugh to glomple walrus ^.^ (sorry if the bio is sucky, i had to write it by oneself) :D lymebomb5-(Dealing with being British) Mixed personality. Too hard to decipher. Came 1st in the Myrm Pvp Elements 2010 Tornament Gio10-(Leader of Team Rocket) Gio is a swell chap with a penchant for ruling various evil groups. When not running Team Rocket, he enjoys long walks, suits, monocles, and laughing evilly. calmboy8 Calm is probably one of the most common talkers at Myrm in the recent years, but has also now decided to fall to the side of the Grazis... He will often have a small spark for humour and use it in the chat when he deems necessary. Edit from Calm: I'm more-so testing being a Grazi, in a few months I'll have decided and either changed back and killed the part about my Grazi-ness or decided to remain as-is and just kill this part. ra376953 Always referred to as ra, although is one of the youngest in the room, is one of the more 'ancient' Myrm regs. He has been around nearly since the beginning, started on Kong, and Myrm, mid '08, and is half Grammar Nazi, half Mod-wannabe. Has a tendency to RP a lot, which can get on some peoples nerves. He is usually care free, unless there are trolls, or he is trolling. Tends to troll with Rainykins, who has taught him well. Also ra likes to joke around and experiment, the longest going one yet still hasn't been figured out, until someone reads this. He pretended to be a lesbian girl for a good week solid. He has told people about. He likes cuddles, and hugs. He also tends to have some type of greeting for different people. Some normal, others more out there. He is an interesting fellow, who is a bit self absorbed, but that makes him all the better. venomy Venomy, often known as ven, is one heck of a guy. He is amazing. And can edit wikipedia pages XD. Apart from being a lovely person, Ven is active in chat and is in a realllllllll creepy cyber-relationship with wendigo95. MelancholicRain-(has at least 7 alts, if theres more, they are SPIES!) He's both the Red and Blu spy, as well as the Yellow spy. Attention If you aren't mentioned anywhere on here at any point, and your name is on the list, then feel free to write a auto-bio about yourself in this section, or get a friend to do it for you. Seriously. Do it. We need more bios. I know where you live. I'll find you, so write a bio, please. :) Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners